Deux soeurs
by princessed
Summary: Petite histoire sur l'enfance d'Evangélyne et Cléophée.
1. Une vraie crâ

Disclaimer : Wakfu ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ces personnages, et je ne touche pas un rond avec ces fanfictions.

 _Deux sœurs_

 _chapitre 1: Une vraie crâ_

Le soir tombait sur la cité crâ. Dans le jardin de leurs parents, Evangélyne et Cléophée s'entraînait à tirer à l'arc. Cléophée admirait la technique de sa grande sœur, qui ne ratait jamais sa cible. De son côté, Eva ne regardait même pas sa petite sœur, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur son objectif.

\- A toi ! déclara enfin l'aînée en tendant son arc à la deuxième.

Cléophée banda l'arc, visa et rata de peu le centre de la cible. Elle essaya encore une fois et envoya la flèche complètement à côté. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et mit l'arc de côté.

\- C'est trop difficile pour moi, grogna-t-elle.

\- Essaie encore ! l'encouragea Eva. Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver !

\- Mais non ! Et puis, c'est stupide. Pourquoi lancer une flèche à distance alors qu'on a moins de chance de frapper à côté si on est tout près ?

\- Là, tu parles comme une iop !

Cléophée se força à rire. En effet, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle ressemblait à une iop. Si Eva était née avec la blondeur des crâs, elle-même avait encore les cheveux incolores et les traits indistincts des personnes qui ne s'identifient à aucun dieu en particulier. Elle faisait semblant de vivre cela bien mais derrière cette apparence heureuse, elle se demandait souvent si elle avait une identité.

Le pire était qu'elle se sentait souvent jalouse de sa grande sœur. Eva était l'une des meilleures stratèges de son école, la meilleure archère et la déléguée de la classe. On aurait dit l'enfant que tous les crâs rêvent d'avoir comme fille. Cléo, elle, était l'enfant turbulente, celle qui traînait avec les autres enfants sans classe, qui les emmenait faire bêtise sur bêtise et qui finissait en colle une semaine sur deux. Elle vivait dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur depuis sa naissance et même si elle prétendait le contraire, elle souhaitait au fond d'elle que quelqu'un soit enfin fier d'elle.

Des cris les firent sursauter. Les amis d'Eva se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la barrière et lui faisaient signe. Ils allaient jouer ensemble, comme tous les soirs. Déjà, Cléophée se précipitait.

\- Je viens avec vous ! cria-t-elle.

\- Non ! lança une des filles. Un, t'es trop petite et deux, le combat à l'arc, c'est pour les vrais crâs !

\- Je veux jouer ! insista Cléo. Je suis la meilleure en lutte à main nue. Je peux faire gagner mon équipe !

Elle se tourna vers Eva et la supplia du regard. Le cœur d'Evangélyne se serra. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire du chagrin à sa sœur mais en même temps, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec ses amis, sans elle.

\- Tu pourras venir avec nous l'an prochain, promit-elle.

\- Mais tu m'avais déjà dit ça l'an dernier !

\- Cléo. S'il te plait. J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute.

Cléophée serra les points et leur tourna le dos, furieuse. Tandis qu'elle refermait derrière elle la porte de la maison, Eva se tourna vers son amie.

\- T'aurais pu être un peu plus délicate, quand même, lui dit-elle durement. C'est pas sympa de dire que c'est pas une vraie crâ.

\- Oh, fais pas ta râleuse. On va jouer !

* * *

Cléophée courut dans leur chambre et alla se réfugier sur son lit. Elle essayait très fort de ne pas pleurer. Ah, quelle fille stupide ! Un jour, elle lui montrerait qu'elle valait cent fois mieux qu'elle !

C'est alors que Cléophée remarqua que ses parents parlaient très fort dans la pièce à côté. Elle retint son souffle et colla son oreille contre la cloison. Ce qu'elle entendit lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? demandait sa mère. Onze ans, et elle n'a toujours pas de classe !

\- Du calme, répondit son père. Mon grand-père est devenu crâ à douze ans, elle tient peut-être de lui. Ce ne sera pas si grave si elle attend un peu.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça ! s'indigna sa mère. Tu l'as vue jouer ? Eva a toujours été une crâ mais Cléo… Par moments, elle manipule les autres enfants comme une roublarde, parfois, elle fonce dans le tas comme une iop et quand je la vois rechercher les coups de poing, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux sacrieurs !

\- Chérie… balbutia son père.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Ça me dérangerait nettement moins qu'elle devienne une sadida ou une enirispa ! T'imagines, si elle se transformait en cervelle de iop, que diraient les voisins ?

\- Il y a des iops qui sont corrects, protesta son père. On pourrait l'envoyer en stage dans une de leurs écoles. Ce serait…

Cléo réalisa qu'elle avait des larmes plein les yeux. Lentement, très lentement, elle se leva, arrangea une couverture dans son lit pour donner l'impression qu'elle dormait et sortit par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à marcher, hagarde, puis à courir de plus en plus vite.

Voilà que même ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle ! Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi tout le monde vénérait-il Eva alors qu'elle-même ne comptait jamais ? C'était trop injuste !

Cléophée s'arrêta, essoufflée, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si on ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle se trouvait dans un coin désert de la cité, tout près d'une petite chapelle consacrée à la déesse Crâ. Elle était seule. Il était temps de se calmer et d'analyser un peu la situation.

A onze ans, elle n'avait toujours pas de classe alors que tous les autres enfants étaient nés crâs ou le devenaient avant la puberté. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des crâs dans son entourage, à part les quelques enirispas qui soignaient leurs petits bobos et les sadidas qui venaient une fois par an pour réviser leurs arcs. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente seule.

D'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours tiré orgueil à être différente, à la fois Crâ, Iop et plein d'autres trucs. Mais il était temps qu'elle choisisse, qu'elle se fixe. Quel dieu allait-elle vénérer ? Devenir une sadida ou une eniripsa ne la tentaient pas trop et si elle choisissait une classe dont les représentants n'habitaient pas dans le coin comme les sram, elle allait devoir quitter la maison. Mieux valait qu'elle devienne une crâ, comme tous les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Mais comment faire ? Perdue, Cléophée avisa la petite chapelle et entra en silence. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla et se recueillit un moment.

\- Déesse Crâ, dit-elle enfin, je vous en prie, faites de moi l'une de vous. Je vous supplie de faire ça pour moi. Je vous promets d'être une bonne personne et tout ce que vous voudrez. S'il vous plait…

Cléophée tira une mèche de ses cheveux et loucha pour les regarder. Ils étaient toujours de la même couleur indéfinissable. C'était désespérant.

\- Je vous en supplie, répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être séparée de ma sœur, même si elle m'énerve à être toujours parfaite. Je veux être comme elle. Une vraie crâ. S'il vous plait, faites de moi une vraie crâ, je vous en prie, je voudrais être une vraie crâ…

* * *

Quand Cléophée se réveilla, elle se trouvait allongée dans son lit. Assise près d'elle, Evangélyne lisait un gros livre qu'elle posa en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Eva… balbutia Cléophée en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée pour dîner hier alors on t'a cherchée dans tout le quartier. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Cléophée se raidit. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer : Eva allait encore lui faire une leçon de morale sur l'importance de bien se comporter et d'obéir à Papa et Maman, blablabla… Ce qui était étrange, c'était que Miss Parfaite arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Maman a acheté un gâteau, annonça-t-elle. Celui au chocolat, ton préféré !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Attend, t'a rien remarqué ?

Cléophée secoua la tête, stupéfaite. Ce-voyant, Evangélyne se leva et attrapa un petit miroir qu'elle lui tendit. Cléo poussa un cri de surprise en voyant son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient viré au blond très clair et ses traits mous s'étaient durcis. Elle ressemblait à…

\- Une vraie crâ… balbutia Cléophée.

\- Oui ! cria presque Eva. C'est pas génial ? On va fêter ça tous les quatre et ensuite, on ira te chercher un arc chez les Sadida !

\- Une vraie Crâ… murmura Cléo, encore sous le choc.

Leurs parents entrèrent, rayonnants de joie, serrèrent Cléophée dans leurs bras, puis se mirent à parler avec animation de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant qu'elle était une crâ. Cléo se sentait toute retournée. C'était bon de se sentir enfin aimée mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait vaguement si elle n'avait pas perdu une partie de son identité.

 _A suivre…_


	2. La cérémonie

_La cérémonie_

Il fut décidé que ce serait Eva qui emmènerait Cléo chez les sadidas pour lui attribuer un arc lors de la cérémonie. A douze ans, Eva était maintenant considérée comme assez grande pour être la marraine d'arc de sa sœur. Evangélyne était ravie. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être la marraine de quelqu'un et elle ressentait une grande fierté. Quant à Cléophée, elle se sentait si impatiente qu'elle ne tenait plus en place.

Le grand jour arriva. Les deux sœurs franchirent un portail et furent introduites dans le village sadida. Si Eva se souvenait d'être venue quand elle était très jeune, Cléo n'avait jamais quitté son village et promenait partout un regard émerveillé. Quelle forêt extraordinaire ! Des enfants couraient ici et là et la jeune crâ remarqua à quel point ils avaient l'air différents des enfants crâ. Non seulement ils avaient tous la peau brune et les cheveux verts, mais en plus ils arboraient tous une insouciance surprenante. On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'on leur attribuait nettement moins de responsabilités qu'aux enfants crâs et Cléophée ne put s'empêcher de les envier un peu.

On les fit entrer dans un espace où se trouvaient déjà d'autres personnes qui attendaient le début de la cérémonie : des enfants très jeunes avec leur parrain ou marraine. Quand les derniers retardataires furent arrivés, le maître de cérémonie, un crâ très âgé, monta sur l'estrade. Derrière lui se tenaient plusieurs sadidas adultes, ainsi qu'Armand et Amalia, le fils et la fille du roi. Le maître de cérémonie commença par féliciter les artisans qui avaient fabriqué les arcs, puis recommanda aux jeunes crâs de toujours se montrer digne de l'honneur qui leur était fait en recevant une merveille pareille. Il termina en insistant sur l'amitié indéfectible entre les crâs et les sadidas, et tout le monde applaudit.

\- Très bien ! cria-t-il enfin. Que la cérémonie commence ! Princesse Amalia, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de désigner le premier enfant crâ à recevoir son arc ?

Amalia désigna Cléophée du doigt et descendit de l'estrade pour remettre le bandeau de cérémonie à Evangélyne. Le cœur battant, celle-ci s'inclina devant la princesse, puis récita les quelques phrases qu'elle avait apprises par cœur :

\- Cléophée, ma sœur, en tant que crâ tu vas recevoir ton arc aujourd'hui. Promets-tu te t'en servir avec justesse, droiture et honneur et de toujours le protéger ?

\- Je promets ! répondit Cléophée d'une voix étranglée.

Eva lui banda les yeux, puis la guida par la main à travers une petite porte. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un enclos sur les murs duquel étaient suspendus des dizaines d'arcs de taille et de formes diverses. Eva entraîna Cléo vers un grand arc qui ressemblait très fort au sien et Cléo l'effleura du bout des doigts. Ses sens de crâ étaient en éveil. Elle sentait que ces arcs étaient vivants, qu'ils respiraient et sentaient sa présence. L'arc qui était devant elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se détourna et fit glisser ses mains le long de la paroi jusqu'à un autre arc qu'elle palpa, puis délaissa. Elle répéta son manège jusqu'à un modèle de petite taille. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un cœur battre au même rythme que le sien sous le bois.

\- C'est celui-ci, dit-elle.

Eva lui débanda les yeux et Cléophée admira son nouvel arc, l'attacha à son avant-bras et tira une flèche dans la cible posée dans un coin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de joie. Elle avait enfin son propre arc ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vraiment complète.

\- Félicitations, sœurette ! murmura Evangélyne, complètement chavirée.

Elle la serra dans ses bras, puis l'emmena rejoindre le groupe. Ce fut au tour d'Armand de descendre de l'estrade pour désigner le prochain enfant. Attentives à ce qui se passait, les deux sœurs ne virent pas que le prince les fixait du regard.

\- C'est incroyable ce que vous vous ressemblez ! murmura Armand en regardant Eva droit dans les… hanches, qu'elle avait déjà plutôt larges.

\- Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on nous dit ça ! répondit Cléophée, les yeux brillants.

\- Ça vous plairait qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux, quand votre nièce sera retournée à l'école ?

\- Cléophée est ma sœur ! s'écria Eva, stupéfaite.

\- Oh, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Vous avez l'air tellement mûre !

Cléophée eut envie de le frapper. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle s'entendait dire en permanence qu'elle était terriblement turbulente tandis qu'Eva représentait la maturité incarnée. Aujourd'hui, elle était censée entrer dans la communauté des crâs et être considérée un peu plus comme une adulte ! Pourquoi était-elle toujours reléguée au rang de gamine immature ?

\- On t'appelle sur l'estrade, porcassin ! lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Eva se raidit, s'attendant au pire. Par chance, le maître de cérémonie faisait effectivement signe au prince sadida de remonter sur l'estrade. Il y retourna de mauvaise grâce et la cérémonie se termina sans heurts.

* * *

Avant le départ, un pot fut servi avec des biscuits et du jus de fruits. Eva fit connaissance avec un des parrains, qui travaillait à l'école militaire, et lui confia son désir ardent de fréquenter un jour cette école. Cléophée, elle, se sentait seule. A part elle, Eva et la princesse sadida, tous les enfants avaient environ quatre ou cinq ans et leurs jeux d'enfants ne l'intéressaient pas.

Cléo réalisa soudain que contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école militaire. D'après l'instructeur, on devait se lever à six heures tous les matins, se coucher à heure fixe, obéir et suivre un programme très strict. Cela convenait sûrement à une fille disciplinée comme Eva mais elle-même avait le vertige rien qu'en y pensant. Oh, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi avant ?

C'est alors qu'Armand apparut à nouveau et fit mine de parler avec Evangélyne. Ravie de cette distraction, Cléophée lui barra le passage.

\- Ma sœur est occupée ! lança-t-elle.

\- On va voir ça, fillette ! lança-t-il d'un ton prétentieux.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de fillette ?!

Cléophée était prête à sauter à la gorge du prince pour le bourrer de coups de poings. Heureusement, Eva s'en aperçut juste à temps et attrapa sa sœur par le bras.

\- Oh, mais avec ça on est déjà en retard ! s'écria-t-elle. Viens, Cléo. Papa et Maman sont sûrement impatients de voir ton arc.

\- Attends, protesta Armand. Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu t'appelles !

C'est alors que la princesse Amalia décida d'intervenir. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle avait déjà un grand sens des convenances et elle voyait très bien que son grand frère était en train de mal se comporter.

\- Armand, s'il te plait, dit-elle. Laisse-les tranquilles.

\- Toi, la petite dinde, on t'a rien demandé ! s'écria Cléo sans réfléchir.

Elle regretta ses mots immédiatement. On ne traite pas une princesse de 'petite dinde' dans un lieu public, c'est une bêtise qui appelle toujours une punition. Estomaquée, Amalia fixait Cléo avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Evangélyne, morte de honte, la tirait par le bras.

\- Elle plaisante ! lança-t-elle en arborant un sourire forcé. Hein, Cléo ? C'était une plaisanterie !

\- Oui ! lança Amalia, dépitée. Je vais fermer les yeux sur cet écart. Quand on reçoit son arc à dix ans, on est forcément un peu demeurée !

\- Demeurée toi-même ! rétorqua Cléophée, furieuse.

Et elle lui lança son verre de sirop de menthe à la tête.

Le silence se fit partout. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Amalia, qui dégoulinait de liquide vert et semblait prête à exploser de rage. Eva pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Vraiment. Ma sœur aussi est désolée.

\- Elle m'a traitée de demeurée, protesta Cléophée, qui ne savait vraiment pas quand il fallait s'arrêter.

\- Oui, et elle a eu tort. Mais c'est à ses parents de la gronder quand elle dit des bêtises, pas à toi. Viens, on rentre.

Sur ce, Eva entraîna Cléo tellement fort qu'elle lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elles étaient sur le point d'atteindre la sortie quand l'aînée aperçut un sadida qui ne pouvait être que le roi dans la salle. Son cœur se serra. Elles allaient tout perdre.

\- Viens, murmura Eva, la gorge serrée. Viens et surtout ne dit plus rien.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Un rêve en morceaux

_Un rêve en morceaux_

Dès qu'elles eurent franchi le portail, Evangélyne laissa libre cours à sa colère. Comment Cléophée avait-elle pu asperger la fille du roi devant tout le monde le jour de sa propre cérémonie de l'arc ? Elle aurait de la chance si on ne lui reprenait pas son arc dans la journée !

Evidemment, Cléophée répondit durement qu'Eva n'était pas sa mère, qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'elle, que la vision de la petite sadidette dégoulinante de menthe était plus drôle qu'autre chose et qu'Eva avait probablement aggravé les choses avec son numéro de mère poule surprotectrice. Evangélyne ne se sentait pas très convaincue mais elles finirent par décider de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé. La cérémonie était une chose importante dans la vie d'un-e crâ et Eva n'avait pas vraiment envie de gâcher la joie de sa sœur.

En rentrant à la maison, Eva essaya d'imaginer l'avenir de façon positive. Dans moins d'un an, elle et Cléophée iraient à l'école militaire ensemble, là où personne n'était privilégié. En effet, Eva avait parfaitement conscience d'être la chouchoute de ses parents et elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la souffrance cachée de sa petite sœur. Au moins, là-bas, les choses seraient différentes : Cléophée cesserait de faire des bêtises et elles allaient enfin devenir de vraies sœurs.

* * *

La soirée se déroula si bien que les deux sœurs oublièrent presque ce qui s'était passé pendant la cérémonie. Le lendemain, elles allèrent à l'école ensemble et jouèrent ensemble. Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi dans une joyeuse euphorie.

Et puis, en rentrant de l'école, les deux sœurs trouvèrent leurs parents qui les attendaient avec une mine sévère.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit la mère. Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard bref. Elles savaient ce qui allait se passer. Avant que l'une d'elle ait eut le temps de prendre la parole, le père annonça :

\- J'ai là une lettre du roi sadida. Il me parle d'un incident qui a eu lieu juste après la cérémonie. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- Il y a toujours des incidents après les cérémonies ! lança Cléophée.

\- Là, tu dépasses les bornes ! s'écria la mère. Agresser la princesse devant tout le monde ! Tu sais qu'il y a des crâs à qui on a repris leur arc pour moins que ça ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a agressée ! rétorqua Cléo. Moi, je me suis défendue !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le père en regardant Eva.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, horriblement gênée.

\- Je n'ai pas bien vu ce qui s'est passé, énonça-t-elle, mais…

\- Cléo, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à grandir un peu ? demanda le père.

Cléophée commençait à comprendre ce que tout cela représentait. Lentement, elle détacha son arc de son avant-bras et le posa sur la table.

\- J'y renonce, dit-elle.

Elle se retenait de pleurer. Pour une crâ, renoncer à son arc constituait une humiliation cuisante ! Mais elle voulait agir avec honneur et loyauté pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda sa mère.

\- Tout-à-fait. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez brouillés avec les sadidas à cause de moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Sa sœur posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit avec compassion. Pendant un instant, les deux sœurs furent unies.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on te le rendra un jour, dit doucement Eva.

\- Oui, dit son père. Reprend ton arc. Je suis content de voir que tu prends tes responsabilités pour une fois. D'ailleurs, le roi Sheran Sharm nous propose une solution qui nous conviendra à tous. Eva, il nous dit qu'il a été très impressionné par la façon dont tu as géré l'incident et il pense que tu pourrais avoir une bonne influence sur la princesse Amalia. Il aimerait que tu deviennes sa demoiselle de compagnie, en échange de quoi il oubliera l'incident.

Eva tressaillit et retira sa main de l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout. Tu pars dans trois jours.

\- Mais attendez, ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Eva. Vous voulez que je quitte la maison pour aller habiter chez les sadidas, tout ça parce que Cléo n'est pas capable de se tenir tranquille ? Mais c'est…

\- C'est une grande opportunité, coupa sa mère. Il y a des gens qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une place à la cour. Tu continueras d'étudier par correspondance, voilà tout.

\- Mais… je voulais aller à l'école militaire !

\- Tu iras plus tard, quand le roi l'aura décidé.

Eva commença à réaliser ce qui se passait. Le rêve de sa vie était en train de s'écrouler, tout ça parce que sa sœur avait fait une bêtise ! Soudain furieuse, elle l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- T'as vu ce que t'as fait, tête de iop ? A cause de toi, ma vie est gâchée !

\- T'énerve pas ! cria Cléo. T'as qu'à y aller, à ta fiche école militaire ! J'irai chez les sadidas à ta place, voilà !

\- C'est impossible, protesta le père. Le roi a bien précisé qu'il voulait Eva, pas Cléo. Et toi, Cléo, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est bien de discipline, et c'est à l'école que tu la trouveras, pas chez les sadidas. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre.

\- J'en ai marre que vous preniez toujours parti pour votre chouchoute ! rétorqua Cléophée.

\- Chouchoute ? hurla presque Evangélyne. C'est la meilleure ! Si je ne faisais ne serait-ce que le quart de tes bêtises, je serais consignée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Grandis un peu !

\- ALORS COMME ÇA MÊME TOI, TU TROUVES QUE JE SUIS NULLE ?!

Eva resta stupéfaite. Cléo n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle ramassa l'arc qui traînait encore sur la table, le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur et sortit en courant. Eva voulut lui courir après mais son père la retint par le bras.

\- Laisse, dit-il. Elle finira bien par se calmer.

* * *

Cléophée traversa le quartier en courant, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour balancer une pierre dans une vitre ou filer un coup de pied à un chien. La rage bouillonnait en elle avec une telle violence qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle sauta par-dessus deux clôtures, franchit un petit mur et se trouva face à la chapelle crâ où elle était entrée quelques jours plus tôt. Toujours en larmes, elle y entra.

\- Déesse Crâ, dit-elle, je ne veux plus être une crâ. Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. C'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Remettez-moi comme j'étais comme avant, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça…

\- Il est trop tard, petite, dit une voix derrière elle.

Cléophée se retourna et aperçut une immense créature aux yeux brillants qui la fixait du regard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Pour revenir en arrière. Tu as fait un choix qui a modifié ta vie, maintenant tu dois vivre avec. Cette foi fait partie de toi, maintenant.

\- Non, je n'ai plus foi en rien, protesta Cléo.

\- Alors j'imagine que tu n'as plus besoin de ça.

La créature étrange lui présenta un arc, _son_ arc, puis le saisit à pleine mains et fit mine de le plier. Cléophée eut un haut-le-cœur et le lui arracha des mains.

\- Non !

-Tu vois, continua la créature. Tu as eu l'impression que j'étais en train de t'arracher un bras, non ? Cet arc fait partie de toi maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Cléophée serra son arc contre elle, toujours choquée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Ne te plains pas, voyons. Etre une crâ, ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

La créature disparut comme elle était venue. Cléo se demanda à qui elle venait d'avoir affaire. Un gamin qui lui faisait une blague ? Ou bien… Non, si elle ne croyait plus en elle, ça voulait forcément dire qu'elle n'existait pas.

Elle sortit et se mit à marcher. L'air froid sécha ses larmes. Cléo reprenait le fil de ses pensées et essaya de penser rationnellement tout en rentrant à pieds à la maison.

 _Je parie qu'Eva me déteste, maintenant. C'est peut-être un peu mérité : j'ai brisé son rêve d'aller à l'école militaire ! Je me sens tellement mal… Mais en même temps, elle va s'amuser chez les sadidas tandis que moi, je vais m'ennuyer à l'école militaire ! C'est tellement injuste, elle a tout et moi rien. Elle est née Crâ, moi pas. C'est la meilleure archère de sa classe, moi pas. Il y a au moins trois garçons qui sont amoureux d'elle, moi j'en ai aucun. C'est la chouchoute de papa et maman alors que personne ne croit en moi. Elle a des hanches, moi pas. Comment c'est possible, tout ça ?_

 _Un jour, je serai meilleure qu'elle. Je serai une meilleure archère, une meilleure crâ, je passerai tout mon temps avec les meilleures personnes et j'aurai aussi des garçons qui seront amoureux de moi. Je travaillerai jour et nuit, toute ma vie s'il le faut mais un jour, je serai meilleure qu'Eva et tout le monde le saura…_

 _A suivre…_


	4. Rancoeur

_Rancœur_

Les deux sœurs ne s'adressèrent presque pas la parole pendant les jours qui suivirent. Eva en souffrait énormément mais en même temps, elle ressentait toujours de la rancœur envers sa petite sœur et elle préférait attendre que cette rancœur soit dissipée avant de lui parler. Cléo, elle, n'arrivait plus à voir sa sœur autrement que comme une rivale à éliminer et cette illusion l'empêchait de penser normalement. Elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

Le jour du départ vint pour Eva. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle emporta de sa sœur fut celle d'une fillette boudeuse avec une tenue rose et une coupe au bol, le bras raide d'avoir passé la journée à essayer son nouvel arc. Au fond d'elle, Evangélyne se sentait coupable. Etant l'aînée, elle avait toujours pris la responsabilité de tout ce qui arrivait à sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait mieux veillé sur Cléophée, les choses se seraient passées autrement.

Chose étonnante, Eva s'habitua très vite à sa nouvelle vie chez les sadidas. Bien que pourrie-gâtée et passablement centrée sur elle-même, la petite Amalia avait un bon fond et Eva finit par s'attacher à elle. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle s'efforça d'être pour elle la sœur à la fois protectrice et sage qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été pour Cléophée. Au bout de deux ans, on lui proposa de devenir la garde du corps de la princesse et elle accepta, à la fois par ambition et parce qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'entrer à l'école militaire avec un an de retard.

De son côté et à la surprise générale, Cléophée s'adapta à l'école militaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était toujours la première sur le terrain et la dernière à se plaindre. Aucun exercice ne lui faisait peur, des dizaines de pompes sur une main aux courses à pied sous la pluie battante. A chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de faire des bêtises ou de glander, une petite voix lui disait : _« Eva ne ferait pas ça. Tu dois devenir meilleure qu'Eva._ »

Les années passèrent. Comme leurs vacances ne coïncidaient pas, les deux sœurs ne se voyaient jamais quand elles rendaient visite à leurs parents. Cléophée obtint son diplôme en ratant de peu la mention très bien et d'après ses professeurs, elle l'aurait eue si elle n'avait pas eu une vilaine tendance à prendre beaucoup trop de risques. Ses études terminées, elle s'engagea dans l'armée tandis qu'Evangélyne restait chez les sadidas.

* * *

Un jour, Cléophée apprit que sa sœur avait fondé un groupe qui vivait des aventures extraordinaires. Elle resta stupéfaite. Même en étant la nounou d'une princesse gâtée-pourrie, sa sœur arrivait quand même à avoir une vie plus intéressante que la sienne.

La jalousie lui rongeait le cœur. Sur un coup de tête, elle descendit dans une taverne, tabassa trois mecs qui cherchaient la bagarre de toute façon, fonda son propre groupe et s'enfuit de l'armée, tout ça dans la même soirée. Après tout, quitte à faire des bêtises, autant les faire à fond.

Evidemment, sa sœur retrouva sa trace. Dire que les retrouvailles furent difficiles aurait été un euphémisme : Cléophée cachait mal le fait qu'elle était aveuglée par la jalousie. Les années avaient bien profité à Eva, qui était devenue une reine de beauté et dont le petit copain était éperdument amoureux. Toujours obsédée par l'idée de devenir meilleure que sa sœur, Cléophée entreprit sans s'en rendre compte de s'approprier tout ce qu'elle avait, à commencer par son copain.

Eva se souvenait d'une fillette turbulente mais adorable et qui finissait toujours par lui obéir parce qu'elle la mettait sur un piédestal. La « bombe » à la beauté sensuelle qu'elle avait maintenant devant elle ne recevait d'ordre de personne et savait très bien manipuler toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et évidemment, Pinpin ne se rendait compte de rien (en même temps, il faut pas trop en demander à un iop).

Les deux sœurs accumulèrent la rancune pendant un long moment. Leurs parents leur avaient appris pas mal de choses mais ils n'avaient jamais encouragé l'une ou l'autre à exprimer ses sentiments. Si elles avaient pu lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre, voici peut-être ce qu'elles auraient entendu :

 _\- Pan ! Dans tes dents, Eva, la parfaite ! Je suis aussi bonne que toi maintenant, bonne tireuse, bonne combattante, et j'ai des hanches, et je peux séduire à peu près n'importe quel homme tandis que toi, tu n'oserais même pas essayer. Même tes amis voient à quel point je suis forte. Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ? Pourquoi es-tu encore la seule à me considérer comme une gamine qu'on envoie dans sa chambre parce qu'elle a fait des bêtises ? Si tu savais comme je me sens petite et insignifiante et vulnérable quand tu me traites comme une fillette qui ne sait rien faire correctement… Dis-moi que j'existe, maintenant. Tu es la seule personne au monde dont j'ai besoin de l'approbation, pas de chance pour moi. Dis-moi que j'existe ou je vais me trouver mal._

 _\- Pourquoi t'es pas restée dans ton régiment, espèce de petite chipie ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me suivre partout pour me marcher sur les pieds et essayer de me prendre le seul garçon qui compte vraiment pour moi ? Je sais que nos parents ont été injustes envers toi mais ça, j'y suis pour rien. Je t'en prie, arrête de me prendre ma place. Redeviens la Cléophée que tu étais avant, la petite fille innocente à qui je lisais des histoires avant d'aller au lit, celle que j'aimais, celle qui m'aimait, celle qui enchaînait les bêtises mais qui finissait toujours par me faire un gros câlin en m'appelant « Eva Chérie ». J'ai besoin que tu redeviennes la petite fille que j'aimais…_

* * *

La flèche de Cléophée siffla et fit voler l'arme que le roublard braquait contre la tête d'Evangélyne.

\- Relâche ma sœur !

Cléo tremblait à la fois de peur et de colère. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Eva, ce n'était pas possible !

 _Eva_ _, je t'en prie, ne part pas maintenant._

Il y eut un choc, Eva roula à terre et malgré la peur, elle ressentit comme une explosion de joie. Pas seulement parce que Cléo avait réussi à atteindre le roublard à une distance invraisemblable, ni parce qu'elle était contente d'être en vie. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que sa chipie de sœur l'aimait toujours, que leur lien spécial avait résisté aux années, à la séparation et à la rivalité. Cléo avait beau avoir grandi, elle comptait toujours pour elle.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je l'aimais au moins une fois… Un instant, je suis encore en train de l'infantiliser dans ma tête. Il faut que je lui parle comme à une adulte._

Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent proches. Cléophée bredouillait presque. Elle avait un peu honte d'avouer qu'elle avait eu peur pour sa sœur. A l'armée, on lui avait tout appris à tout faire sauf à comprendre que c'est normal d'avoir peur pour ses proches.

\- Cléo, dit soudain Evangélyne, ton tir était parfait. A cette distance, très peu de crâs auraient touché leur cible.

\- Oh, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

Ces dernières paroles scellèrent l'amitié entre les deux sœurs. Eva reconnaissait enfin sa sœur en tant qu'adulte, en tant que _vraie crâ_. Elle la déclarait enfin comme son égale. De son côté, Cléo renonçait à son caractère de chipie. Pour toutes les deux, c'était un énorme pas en avant.

Tout le monde se retrouva sur la plage. Evangélyne et Tristepin se tenaient par la main et Cléophée réalisa que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours avaient complètement disparu. Dans le fond, peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Pinpin. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement énerver sa sœur.

Le groupe se fit ses adieux. Cléo avait décidé de continuer sa route avec Elaine et son père. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de ne plus vivre dans l'ombre d'Eva, c'était encore suivre son propre chemin et partir en quête de sa propre légende. Un jour, elle la trouverait.

Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent, heureux, à la lumière du coucher de soleil.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 **Trois ans plus tard**

La lande était presque déserte. Au loin, on voyait seulement courir deux personnes, deux jeunes crâs. Celle qui courait en tête avançait sans s'essouffler mais celle qui la suivait peinait un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et l'autre se retourna.

\- Eva, on n'a pas fini ! cria-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi une minute ! répondit l'autre, à bout de souffle.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse un programme de remise en forme !

\- C'est ça ! s'écria Eva. Un programme de remise en forme, pas une séance de torture !

\- Tu me remercieras quand t'auras retrouvé tes abdos ! lança malicieusement Cléophée.

\- T'auras le droit de critiquer mes abdos le jour où tu sauras ce que c'est de pousser deux bébés à travers tes hanches !

Cléophée éclata de rire.

\- Je te taquine ! répondit-elle. Allez, plus que deux jours et ensuite, je repars. J'ai promis à Mel qu'on passerait le reste de ma perm ensemble, de toute façon !

\- Mel ? C'est qui, ce Mel ?

Cléophée rougit violemment. Eva ne l'avait pas vue rougir depuis des années. Elle comprit soudain d'où venait le petit sourire satisfait que sa sœur arborait depuis le début de sa visite.

\- Ça y est, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- On est ensemble depuis quatre semaines, avoua Cléophée.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? Félicitations !

Eva sauta au cou de sa sœur et la fit pratiquement tomber par terre. Surprise et émue à la fois, Cléo lui rendit son câlin. Il y eut un silence gêné, après quoi l'aînée demanda :

\- Et vous êtes… intimes, tous les deux ?

-C'est une question super indiscrète, mais oui !

\- Cléo, au risque de passer pour une grande sœur surprotectrice, n'oublie pas la contraception, énonça Eva d'un ton sérieux.

Cléo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Eh bien, toi, tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es retrouvée enceinte à dix-huit ans, Miss Parfaite !

\- Justement, répondit Eva. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi.

\- Tes enfants sont des erreurs ? demanda malicieusement Cléo.

\- Non. J'aime mes enfants mais je me dis souvent que si c'était à refaire, je préférerais qu'ils naissent un peu plus tard. Dix-huit ans ou même vingt, c'est vraiment jeune pour être une bonne mère. Et si jamais tu leur dit que j'ai utilisé le mot erreur en parlant d'eux, je te massacre !

Eva fit signe de secouer ta sœur, qui pouffa de rire.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit-elle. Mais ma copine et moi, on n'est pas concernées.

\- Copine ?!

\- Mel, c'est le diminutif de Mélisande.

Eva tressaillit.

\- Attend, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais…

\- Bisexuelle ? Moi non plus, je savais pas. Et puis j'ai rencontré Mel et on s'est trouvées naturellement. Elle est née sans classe, elle aussi.

Eva était surprise, sans plus. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir que sa sœur avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Quelle importance avait le genre de cette personne ?

\- Très bien, conclut Evangélyne. Je te promets de ne plus te faire de leçons sur la contraception. T'as de la chance. Je veux dire, d'être au début d'une relation. Des fois, quand je suis au lit avec Pinpin, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit même plus.

Eva réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit à rougir. Les confidences étaient en train d'aller un peu trop loin ! Cependant, sa sœur ne semblait pas choquée.

\- T'as pensé aux massages ? demanda-t-elle. C'est super efficace. Tu t'isoles avec lui, tu lui proposes de lui masser le dos et tu prends bien ton temps. Ensuite, tu lui demande s'il veut te rendre la pareille ou s'il préfère faire autre chose. S'il ne saisit pas le message, c'est qu'il est encore plus bouché qu'un iop.

\- Eh bien… merci du conseil !

Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu étrange dans le fait d'entendre sa sœur qu'elle avait connue enfant lui donner des conseils dans le domaine sexuel mais en même temps, c'était plutôt réconfortant. Soudain revigorée, Eva repartit à fond de train.

\- Eh, attends-moi ! cria Cléophée.

Evangélyne ne ralentit pas et les deux sœurs firent la course jusqu'à un point d'où ils pouvaient voir les enfants qui jouaient dehors avec leur père. Elely lui filait des rafales de coups de pieds tandis que Flopin, plus calme, essayait de calculer le meilleur angle pour le faire tomber par terre. En les voyant, Cléophée devint toute songeuse.

\- Tes enfants sont tellement différents, fit-elle remarquer. Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de leur poser problème.

\- J'essaie de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que papa et maman, dit pensivement Eva.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais être des pires parents qu'eux.

Il y avait encore une pointe de rancœur dans la voix de la jeune sœur. Elle s'efforçait pourtant de ne plus penser au passé. Elle avait même commencé une thérapie qui lui avait permis de se réconcilier plus ou moins avec ses mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, la tristesse revenait parfois de temps en temps.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Eva. Depuis que je suis mère, je me rends compte que c'est vraiment pas facile. Sœur non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- A ce propos, énonça Cléo en rougissant encore, j'ai été une sacrée chipie, pas vrai ? A cause de moi, t'as jamais pu aller à l'école militaire.

il y avait une note de culpabilité dans la voix de Cléophée. Evangélyne lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai que t'as été une vraie chipie… comme toutes les petites sœurs ! Et moi une maniaque du contrôle, comme toutes les grandes.

\- J'ai quand même battu des records ! protesta Cléo.

\- Au moins, je ne me suis pas ennuyée avec toi. Et puis, si t'avais pas été une pareille chipie, je serais allée à l'école militaire pour mener une vie ordinaire et je ne serais jamais sortie de ma zone de confort, Amalia ne serait jamais devenue mon amie et tu ne m'aurais jamais appris à être patiente ! Je devrais te remercier.

\- Et toi, si t'avais pas été une sœur maniaque du contrôle et super sérieuse, tu ne m'aurais pas donné envie de me dépasser et de donner toujours le meilleur de moi-même, avoua Cléo. Je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin sans toi. Merci.

Eva tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Cléo, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, concentra son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Tristepin essayait d'empêcher Elely de lui arracher les cheveux. Ce-voyant, Cléo s'inquiéta :

\- Je crois que ta fille prend son papa pour un punching-ball.

\- Pinpin dit que c'est normal, pour une iop, répondit Eva. Je t'ai déjà dit quels étaient les premiers mots des enfants ?

\- Maman et Papa, comme tous les bébés ?

\- Non ! Elle, c'était 'Baston !' et lui, 'Veut un arc !'

Cléophée éclata de rire.

\- Là, tu me fais marcher !

\- Même pas ! Mais je crois qu'on va attendre, pour l'arc. Reviens me voir dans deux ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je tiens absolument à ce que ce soit toi, la marraine de Flopin pour sa cérémonie de l'arc. Tu veux bien ?

Cléo essaya de cacher le fait qu'elle était bouleversée. Sa propre cérémonie leur avait laissé un goût amer à toutes les deux et elle le savait. La façon dont sa sœur lui faisait à nouveau confiance au point de l'intégrer à l'événement le plus important de la vie de son enfant la touchait au plus haut point.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Merci.

\- Allez, viens, on finit la course ?

En riant, les deux sœurs repartirent à fond de train vers la maison devant laquelle jouaient les enfants.

 _La fin !_


	6. Logique de iop

_Je pensais que j'avais terminé cette histoire mais voici un petit chapitre bonus rigolo. Contient des sous-entendus sexuels mais rien de porno.  
_

 _Logique de iop_

Cléophée avait bouclé son sac et se tenait sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir. Les enfants faisant la sieste, Eva et Pinpin étaient les seuls à lui dire au revoir.

\- Reviens nous voir quand tu veux ! s'écria Tristepin en lui secouant la main à tour de bras. C'est toujours bien de recevoir de la visite !

\- Oui, ajouta Eva, tout sourire. Tu pourrais même venir avec Mel, la prochaine fois.

\- C'est qui, Mel ? s'enquit Tristepin, intrigué.

\- Sa copine Mélisande, expliqua Eva.

\- Eh bien, tes amis sont nos amis ! s'écria Pinpin.

\- En fait, c'est ma _petite_ copine, précisa Cléophée.

\- Oh, tu sais, la taille ne compte pas ! enchaîna Pinpin, incorrigible.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les iops qui en ont une petite ! grogna Rubilax.

Pas content, Tristepin empoigna son épée et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à couper du bois avec de la manière la plus sauvage qui soit. Les deux sœurs le contemplèrent, atterrées. Finalement, Eva alla l'attraper par le bras et le ramena sur le pas de la porte.

\- Arrête de faire ta cervelle de iop, Pinpin, ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Ma sœur va aller retrouver sa moitié.

\- Quelqu'un t'a coupée en deux ? s'exclama le iop, effaré.

\- Non ! lança Cléophée, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Pinpin à l'époque où elle avait essayé de le prendre à sa sœur. Je vais retrouver mon amoureuse. Mélisande.

Tristepin resta silencieux un instant.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais bissextile, dit-il enfin.

-Bisexuelle, corrigea Evangélyne. Ce sont les années qui sont bissextiles.

\- Ah ? d'accord.

Cléophée se sentit soulagée. Elle avait déjà rencontré des homophobes, ce qui l'avait rendue un peu méfiante. Cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'ici au moins, elle était acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Cependant et à sa grande surprise, Tristepin prit soudain un air très sérieux.

\- Bon, dit-il. Maintenant que tu es sexuellement active, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

\- Je l'étais déjà avant de rencontrer Mel, protesta Cléo.

\- Il y a vraiment des choses que tu dois savoir, insista-t-il. Si tu fais l'amour, tu risques de te retrouver enceinte.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

\- Cervelle de iop ! s'écria Eva.

\- Heu merci mais je sais comment ça marche, répondit Cléophée.

\- On croit savoir comment ça se passe et finalement, ça se passe mal ! insista Pinpin. Tu sais, nos enfants sont géniaux mais ils n'ont pas été planifiés et c'est encore mieux quand ils sont planifiés. La première fois qu'on a fait ça avec Eva, eh bien…

\- Je lui avais dit de mettre un préservatif, acheva piteusement Evangélyne. Le temps que je comprenne qu'il l'avait mis au mauvais endroit, il était déjà trop tard.

Cléophée préféra ne pas demander où il l'avait mis. La conversation devenait vraiment gênante alors que d'habitude, il en fallait beaucoup pour la gêner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Pinpin, insista-t-elle. Ma _copine_ et moi, on a le même matériel. _Aucune_ de nous deux n'a de zigounette !

\- C'est encore pire ! s'écria le iop. Si vous vous retrouvez enceintes toutes les deux, ce sera encore plus difficile à gérer !

\- On n'a pas l'intention de faire des plans à trois, elle et moi, insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne te parle pas de faire des plans à trois, je te parle d'être prudente avec ta copine, de ne pas la mettre enceinte!

\- Mais comment t'a fait pour te retrouver enceinte avec un iop pareil ? demanda Cléo, complètement effarée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, expliqua Eva. On ne l'a pas fait exprès.

\- Alors comment tu fais pour ne pas te retrouver enceinte _à chaque fois_ avec un iop pareil ?

\- Je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails, répondit Eva, toute rougissante.

Cléophée soupira et attrapa son sac.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Encore merci pour ces trois jours. Embrassez bien les enfants de ma part !

Sur ce, elle serra encore Eva dans ses bras, enfourcha sa dragodinde et s'éloigna au petit trot. Sa sœur la regarda un petit moment, puis tourna les talons.

\- On rentre, dit-elle. On a le temps de se faire un petit massage avant que les enfants se réveillent, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Oui, très bien, répondit Pinpin, songeur. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te masse. Mais il y a quand même un petit truc que je n'ai toujours pas compris.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi, une année bissextuelle ?

 _La fin !_


End file.
